The bad Touch
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: Ehem.... Some random boredom made of story


**A/N: Hi there everyone! This is a story rated with M. It's based (more like the song is used) on the song of bad touch. The lyric isn't that accurate as well. I change it for the measurement of pleasure. It's so random but I don't know how you would response to it. Personally, I thought it was too OOC but I don't know about you. It's a bit perverted as well. I wrote this secretly from Kanda so hush! Don't let him know. Have fun! **

Komui, Kanda and Tyki sat around the gambling table. Rinali had won a straight flush; therefore, they would have to do what she wanted them to do. Rinali gave a wicked beam at the three of them. They knew this wasn't gonna be good. "I want you to do a little show to your uke-ish partner!" cried Rinali. Komui, Kanda and Tyki hit their head on the table. Like they said, this wasn't gonna be good.

"Tch, like I will", said Kanda. Never in his life would he embarrass himself in front of anyone. Rinali waggled her fingers.

"No, no, Kanda! You lose so you'll listen to me or you are a coward", she said. Coward? Was Rinali proposing a challenge to her?

_A samurai never steps back before the battle begin ..._ If he pulled out now, he could not be associated with the samurai life anymore. That would be horrible!

"Tch, this better be good", he agreed at last. Rinali grinned. She just knows when she could practically watch a yaoi couple in action. Ha!

"I'll write the script and practice it goodly! Okay?" she said and left for the writing work.

XxxXxxX

Aweek later...

Allen, Lavi and Reever sat on the bench. For some reason, Rinali had kindly invited them to watch a performance. "It'll be priceless", she said. Hence, they agreed because of the reason was it was going to be hilarious.

But, something told them this was going to be rather creepy…

The curtain was pulled and on the small stage, Komui came out in a bath robe with a mic in his clutch. Reever raised an eyebrow as Komui awkwardly smiled at him. The sudden appearance of Komui had confirmed them this was going to be creepy. Nobody had to tell them when to run because they were about to, but the door was locked again. No, it wasn't supposed to lock because it didn't have a lock. So, how the hell did someone magically made the door stuck?

As if there was a force pulling them, they were back on the audience seat.

"_Ha ha, well, we call this the act of mating. But, there are several other important differences in human beings and animal that you should know about_", said Komui. He stepped back from the front of the stage and the music began to be played. The first introduction sounded bad enough...

As the introduction music went on, Kanda and Tyki, dressed in a pair of thigh jeans with bows around their neck with no shirt to cover their upper part of their body came out from the back of the stage. Komui opened his bath robe, revealing the same clothing that the other two were wearing.

Reever and Allen plus Lavi stared at them in amazement. What the hell was happening?

As the music went on, Kanda walked down towards Allen. Once he was close enough, the music paused. He bent down and whispered in Allen ear just loud enough for others to hear, "_How do you pushed it in your butt?" _Allen watched at him in horror. God, what was Kanda saying again? Had Kanda somewhat gone insane? He watched Kanda winking at him, making him flinched.

Then, the music went on. Kanda went back on the stage as Tyki replaced his act, but of course, to Lavi. Swallowing his uneasiness, he began to sing, "_Sweat baby sweat, baby sex is a type of strain, meaning you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about, so put your hands down my pants and I bet you fear not". _Lavi crossed his hands to protect his own body. "W-what are you saying?" he gulped. However, Tyki just ignored his question. The performance must go smoothly or they would have to repeat the performance in front of the public in the city, which they wouldn't want to happen. He leaned over Lavi, removing the hands barrier from the bunny's chest, slowly opening the red head's shirt. He touched the other's chest, teasing around the sensitive area, causing Lavi to whine.

"_Yes, I'm psycho, yes, I'm evil, and you getting two thumbs up, you've had enough of two hands touch, you wanna rape your 'out of bound', I want you smote, I want you cover like my wildfowl howl such bound, Come and quicker than the next, never originate the facts, such as coca cola stock, you are incline, to make me rise an hour early just like day light, saving time", _he added as he smiled to see the pleasure on Lavi's face In any case, this act wasn't worthless after all.

He went back on the stage where the other two were, triggering the bunny to pout, taking back his beginning position. When excitement was taking place, he didn't like it when things had to stop. He locked back his attention at the performance.

Tyki, Kanda and Komui picked up an umbrella each and started to dance with it as the chimed the chorus, "_do it now, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammal, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel, do it again now, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammal, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel"._

They moved towards their partners and drove them to stand.

Kanda undid his pants, showing his blue underwear to Allen as he said, "_Getting horny now". _At this point, he pushed Allen down to the floor, kissing him gently, locking Allen in his string of saliva.Allen returned the kiss for he thought the position he was in was not that bad. Still, he'd prefer to do it in room rather than on the stone cold floor.

The music continued to accompany them. Around that gap, Komui took his position, pushing Reever onto the chair and sat on Reever's lap.

He touched Reever's skin, tracing Reever's lips with his tongue. Then, he pulled away and opened his mouth to croon, "_Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket like the lost consolation of Egypt, only god knows where we started. Hieroglyphic, never be specific, I wanna be down in your salt seed, but I've got all these emotions, the demotion of the ocean, needs more craft than blistery, so if I kept sight, in a set of high tide, be fun, you saw my battleship, please turn me on, I miss the coffee with the automatic drip, so show me yours, I'll show you mine, two times your love is just like lies, and then we'll do it doggy style so we can both wore sex pile". _He unzipped Reever's pants to make a gap just enough for his hands to slide in, caressing the other's thigh softly. Reever protested at first, but since Komui was being gentler, he started to allow him.

"_you and me baby ain't nothing but mammal, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel, do it again now, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammal, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel", _they chorused a few times. The actions were getting wilder by the seconds and you get the whole idea.

Rinali who was snapping some pictures from the back of the stage just grinned. Later, she would display the pictures on the advertisement board in the common room. After all, she was not that all innocent. If not, she would not have them do the explicit performance, wouldn't she?

THE END…..


End file.
